Ianto Jack and a scene from play
by libraryelf
Summary: Ianto decides to volunteer at the local theater and Jack, well, You know Jack.


Ianto decides to help out at a local theater.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Torchwood.

Reviews would be most helpful.

Ianto decides to start doing other things after work. He has to stop having Jack being his whole world. Jack, being Jack, does other things or other people. Then Ianto will do other things, too.

Helping out at the theater might not be exciting as picking up soldiers, but it is different. Ianto is helping out backstage, making sure everyone has the correct props, making sure everyone know what their cues are and helping when lines are forgotten. He wipes away their tears, stops fights and makes coffee or tea and hands out bottled water. In other words, just like Torchwood, except no Weviils or shooting your boss, yet.

The cast is a mix of adults and teenagers. It is play about two men, their daughter and the world around them.

Ianto was late in leaving the Hub, he didn't take time to change his clothes. He shouted good-bye as he was running thru the door of the Hub. Jack looked up from the papers he had been pretending to read, "Hey where are you going?!" But Ianto was already gone. Gwen walked into the office asking, "Are you two fighting?", Jack glared at her as he replied "No, we are not fighting. Its hard to fight with someone when they are not here to fight with or do anything else with either." Mickey was standing behind Gwen, he was smirking, while they were talking. "Oooh, Capt. Beefcake doesn't know where his Gypsy man is going or doing? Did the Gypsy man slip off the chain?" "You're slipping, Capt. Beefcake, you're slipping."

"Ianto is not on a chain", replied Jack. He glared at Mickey, who just looked at him and smiled like a cat who swallowed the canary. "What do you know, Mickey Mouse?" asked Jack with his teeth showing like fangs. Gwen looked from one to the other, not knowing what was going on.

Mickey said "All I know is that there is play, and the Gypsy man is the man behind the curtain." "The Gypsy man asked me to cover for him, while he is doing the play." "You might want to check it out."

Jack looked confused, "Gypsy man, Gypsy man?!" "You call Ianto Gypsy man." "Why?" asked Jack. Mickey thought for a moment, "He has dark hair, dark blue eyes, goes about doing his job quietly, sometimes I swear he invisible and man, can he sing." "Have you heard him play the harmonica?"

Gwen sort of choked at the last part, Mickey leaned over her shoulder, and whispered, "I really do mean a harmonica, missy, get your mind out the gutter."

Jack was still looking confused and little bit annoyed, he likes plays too, why didn't Ianto tell him about this play he is in. Jack looks at Mickey, and asks "What is name of this play and what part does Ianto play?" Mickey looks at Jack and replies, "I don't know the name of it and he works behind the curtain, but they are trying to get him in from of it. But so far he has been able to stay in the back."

Mean while at theater, there was confusion, tempers were getting short, tears were about to flow and there wasn't any coffee or tea. Ianto hurried thru the back door, he could hear shouting, things crashing and the director calling everyone to the stage, but probably could not be heard over the noise.

Ianto started by getting the teenagers attention, the boys were goofing around, pushing each other into things and falling over themselves. In the play two of them are called puppies, because their characters are all legs and arms. The two girls, one who plays teenage daughter and the other plays the best friend, they shouting at each other. The four of them see Ianto and immediately stop what they are doing. The boys think Ianto is cool and the girls think he is "sooo cute".

Ianto tells them they are needed on stage. He goes to look for the adults, who play the fathers and their secretary. The men who play the fathers have not arrived yet. The is accident on the highway and they are stuck in traffic. The actress play the secretary, is on her cell phone, talking to her husband. Ianto leans in to whisper that she is needed on stage. She looks at Ianto and smiles.

She thinks to herself, "Young man, you better be glad I'm happily married."

Chapter 2

Back at the Hub, Mickey is looking at Jack, and says "Come on Capt. Beefcake, grab that fancy coat of yours, and lets get going before something crawls thru rift and needs our attention." "You too, Missy." Jack grabs coat and keys, as they head out to theater.

Everyone was on the stage, milling about, the boys were back to pushing each other again. The girls were hissing at one another and the secretary was still on phone. The director finally got everyone quite, and he was informing them that the men, who play the parents, were running late, and that different scenes would worked on until they arrived. Ianto was handing out the coffee and tea and the water, while the director decide which scenes to do.

Mickey gave the directions to the theater, when they got there, Jack recognized the building. He had been a lot in the past. The front doors were locked. Jack looked at the doors and smiled, he looked over at Gwen and Mickey. "I have the key." Jack said laughingly. Gwen was about to ask how he had the key, when Jack said what he always says when doesn't want to explain things "Long story."

The opening of the doors caught everyone attention. Ianto heard the noise and was reaching into his jacket pocket for his stun gun when he realized it was Jack and company. He just shook his head and looked at Mickey and Gwen. Mickey just grinned and pointed to Jack. The director looked at Jack, and started to laughing, "Jack Harkness what are doing here?" Jack, who looking at Ianto, turned and did a double take, "Mopsey, how are you?" Jack replied as he went over to shake the director's hand.

As introductions were going on in the aisles, the stage was very quite. Someone asked, "Who is that man?" "God, he is gorgeous!" Someone else said.

One of the girls turned to Ianto and asked "Do you know him Mr. Ianto?" He looked at her and smiled, "That's my boss." he said.

Jack was talking to the director. Jack was telling him that he was just here to check on Ianto, they worked together. The director got a wild idea and decided to run with it. Director calls out, "Alright everyone, were going to do the office scene were Mopsey and Popsey are waiting for their daughter come in after school." "Jack since you're here, and Ianto since you're already familiar with the script, you and Jack can stand in for the fellows, okay." "Places everyone." Everyone scattered to their places.

Jack bounded up the stage's steps, Ianto growled and went to put his jacket on the coat rack, that's were he would put his jacket during play, they needed a business jacket to hang during the office scene.

Jack had a copy of the scene with him, Ianto motioned to him to sit down behind the desk. Ianto strolled over to the desk pointed to the script and started to tell Jack about the scene. Jack whispered to him and asked, "Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Ianto stop and tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Wellll?!" Jack asked. "I was sleep late, and I thought had another pair--can we just do the scene, please?!" Ianto finally said.

Office scene.

Mopsey (Jack): "Do we really need to make such big to do about this?"

Popsey (Ianto): "Yes, we do. We need to keep one step ahead of her."

Mopsey (Jack): "Why? " Do we know-"

The door to the office opens and in walks a strikingly beautiful young girl, black straight hair and blue green eyes.

Popsey gives the girl the once over, and says: "That's not the clothes you were wearing this morning?" "What happen to your uniform this time."

The Girl: "They are what happen." the girl sighs.

The office door opens again, her best friends come thru the door.

Its another young girl, who has dark hair, dark eyes and with her are to young boys, who seemed in motion, even when they are standing still. The Girl call them "puppies" or "Shaggy and Scooby-Doo." The other girl's nickname was "Thelma." The other three call the Girl, "Daphne."

Popsey moves to staged right to separate the boys who about to knock over the coat racket. Ianto remembers his stun gun is in the pocket. Stun gun and those boys are not a good combination, found that out the hard way.

Mopsey (Jack): "Hello, luv what did the puppies do this time?"

The Girl: "They made soda blow up and it splashed on me, they put those candy things in a bottle of coke."

Popsey comes back to the desk, he puts his jacket on the desk. It sort of noise as it hit desk. Jack looks at Ianto and blinks. Ianto looks back and glares at Jack. Ianto turned leans against desk and looks at the Girl. Jack looks at Ianto butt, as he is trying to see what is the jacket pocket.

Popsey (Ianto): "I hope you remembered to bring your cell phone and your laptop. You'll get them back, when you--."

The Girl: "What?!" "I haven't done anything--!"

Mopsey (Jack): "Don't argue with Popsey, or you'll--."

The Girl: "That's right take his side without hearing my side."

Mopsey (Jack): "I thought you didn't any thing." Jack smiled at the girl with a got'cha look in his eyes.

Popsey cleared his throat and walked over the girl, staged left, "Give'em here, luv and go start on your new job. The papers that need to filed are on Sara's desk."

The Girl just stood there glared at both of them, then growled and whirled round stomped out the door.

Sara (the secretary) came thru the door, she was trying keep from laughing, she turned to the other girl and the boys and said to the boys "There are some snacks in the break room, boys." and to the other girl, "I have a computer that is not working properly, could you look at for me, please."

The boys rushed out the door, the other girl looked at the two men for a moment and said "All she did was talk to him, its not like she asked him or anything, he is waaaay to old. He is at least 26 or older." "You should yell at him, you know, he started, you know, by walking by and winking at us." She turned with a sniff and walked out the door.

Sara (the secretary): "I hate to agree with her, but she is right, you know. He did start chatting with them--." There was a loud bang and some "Uh, Uhs" and "What have you boys done, now?!" Sara shook her head, "Well it looks like we be needing a new microwave for the break room, for the six time." "I can't wait for the puppies grow up."

She goes out the door, closing it behind her.

Popsey walks over to the desk and puts the cell phone and laptop on top and shares look with Mopsey, who shrugs his shoulders.

It was quite in the theater for a minute or two before there were some claps and cheers, and some bravos from Mickey. The director, whose is Mopsey, laughing at Jack and Ianto as he walks up the steps to the stage. "That's what I call improvisation people, and they did miss a beat did they." said the director.

Ianto replies, "You have trained them well, sir." As he tries to get jacket away from Jack, who has found Iantos stun gun in the pocket. "What is this doing in your pocket?" Jack ased while shaking the stun gun at Ianto.

Ianto grabs the stun gun and put it back in the jacket pocket. He looks at Jack, "I forgot leave in the car, sir." "Sorry, sir it won't happen again, sir." Ianto replies. Jack looks up at him, Well don't make a habit of it and stop calling me sir."

There were a couple of squeaks and chuckles from where Gwen and Mickey was sitting. Just then the two gentlemen, who are supposed to play Mopsey and Popsey, came on to the stage. "Hi guys, sorry we're late."

There was a pause and the a loud beeping noise from Jack wrist band. There was a Weviils some where in the area. Jack jumped up, pushing back the chair and left the stage at a run, with his coat flowing behind him. Ianto stared for a moment, grabbed his jacket, and look at Mopsey. "Gotta go" says Ianto has he leaves the stage at run, Gwen and Mickey are already going thru the doors.

Ianto grabs the back door handle of the SUV as Jack was pulling away. Ianto asks as he is buckling up, "Mickey, do you have a extra gun with you? All I have is this stun gun and my ankle gun." Which causes Jack to slam on brakes, luckily everyone were buckled in, they have rode to many times with Jack not be.

Jack turned in his seat , Gwen shouts, "Weviils!!" Jack tells Ianto, "We'll discuss that later." The hunt form Weviils was on.

It was later that night, that Jack did find out if Ianto was wearing underwear. Never got around to the gun discussion.

Reviews please. Sorry for it being so long, it was only going to on paragraph long. But you know those plot bunnies, those bunnies like things long, just like Jack. Sorry could not resist that.


End file.
